metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Count
Kill Count was a hard-line''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'', Kojima Productions (2015) Bound Dragons: "We've received a new contract from small-time PF "NO ALERT." They claim the hardline PF "KILL COUNT" has been repeatedly abducting and interrogating NO ALERT personnel. "The mission objective is to infiltrate a Kill Count platform, extract as many prisoners as possible, and reach the goal." Private Force that was active during the 1980s, as well as one of several PFs that were tarnishing the name of Private Forces via reckless actions motivated by money. They were largely inspired by the Diamond Dogs. They held a rivalry with the PF No Alert, and as such, they ultimately were threatened by Diamond Dogs of having their Forward Operating Base raided after they were hired by No Alert to do so (with their agreeing due to their orders of operations being rendered chaotic as a result of both Kill Count and No Alert's actions).Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) New World Order: Upstart PFs are appearing all over the globe. Though inspired by Diamond Dogs, their reckless actions, motivated by money, have brought chaos to our areas of operations. Not only have they brought discredit to the PF industry, they are now on the verge of triggering new conflicts. One of these PFs, known as "No Alert," has requested that we infiltrate their rival "Kill Count." Your mission is to infiltrate the base and put Kill Count's personnel and materials to better use in Diamond Dogs. Some time later, they also began abducting and interrogating personnel belonging to No Alert, which resulted in their entering conflict with Diamond Dogs again via having one of their Forward Operating Bases raided again. Military resources Personnel The Private Force, at the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, had at least 598 members,This can be seen in the PF stats for the "New World Order" event upon being selected 322 of whom acted as part of the Security Team for their FOB. Each platform of their FOB had 46 soldiers guarding the platform, with eighteen being on the first strut and fourteen for each second and third strut of the various platform. *Command Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *Combat Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *Intel Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *Support Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *R&D Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *Medical Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers *Base Development Platform: 46 soldiers **First Deck: 18 soldiers **Second Deck: 14 soldiers **Third Deck: 14 soldiers By the time of their second encounter, they had increased their manpower and FOB size, possessing at least 867 members,This can be seen in the PF stats for the "Bound Dragons" event upon being selected although it had a dramatically increased amount of security, having only 119 members of the FOB's Security Team total. Each platform had 17 soldiers guarding the platform, with six being on the first strut, four on the second and third struts, and three for the fourth strut of each platform. *Command Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *Combat Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *Intel Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *Support Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *R&D Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *Medical Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers *Base Development Platform: 17 soldiers **First Deck: 6 soldiers **Second Deck: 4 soldiers **Third Deck: 4 soldiers **Fourth Deck: 3 soldiers Aside from actual personnel, they also housed several prisoners, who were abducted from No Alert. Base Facilities Due to being mostly inspired by the Diamond Dogs and their Mother Base, Kill Count had erected an offshore Forward Operating Base similar to Diamond Dogs'. Similar to Mosquito Stinger Force, Kill Count's FOB was located at the Central Indian Ridge.This is stated in the text appearing in the opening to both "New World Order" and "Bound Dragons" FOB events At the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, each platform on KC's FOB had three struts where resources and mounted weapons were stationed. On the outer struts (ie, the second and third decks of each platform), fourteen soldiers for each second and third deck were posted on patrol and the inner platforms housed eighteen patrolling soldiers. Each platform was also guarded by 12 surveillance cameras, six infrared sensor nets, and eighteen mines, with their being roughly split up evenly between four surveillance cameras, two infrared sensor nets, and eighteen mines for each strut. By their second encounter, the struts for each platform were increased by one, with resources and mounted weapons being stationed on them as before. However, it also had a decrease in security compared to before, with the outer struts (ie, the fourth deck) only having three soldiers posted on patrol, the middle struts (ie, the second and third decks for each deck having only four soldiers posted on patrol, and the inner platforms housing only six patrolling soldiers. Each platform during this time were similarly lax in terms of security measures, only having anti-theft devices and 4 infrared sensors for each strut, and 4 anti-aircraft guns for the outer strut only. Resources Kill Count, at the time of their first encounter, had sixteen pre-processed resource shipping containers, two for fuel resources, two for biological material, two for common metals, three for minor metals, and seven for precious metals on most struts and five precious metals for the Base Development Platform. All the containers were colored white. Overall, the PF had access to 2250 Fuel Resources, 2250 Biological Material, 2250 Common Metals, 2000 Minor Metals, and 450 Precious Metals, as well as varying resources on each platform during the first encounter: *Command Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Combat Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *R&D Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Base Development Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Support Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Intel Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Medical Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 By the time of their second encounter, their amount remained largely the same overall, as was the shipping containers for most of the materials, although the Precious Metals containers for all platforms except for the Base Development Platform had reduced from seven to five, with the Base Development Platform retaining exactly the same amount of materials as before: *Command Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Combat Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *R&D Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Base Development Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Support Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Intel Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 *Medical Platform: **Fuel Resources x2250 **Biological Material x2250 **Common Metals x2250 **Minor Metals x2000 **Precious Metals x450 Uniform * Fulton harness * Battle Dress (Kill Count patch on the right shoulder) Equipment The Kill Count security forces stationed on their FOB, at the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, were equipped with grade 3 AM-MRS-4 assault rifles. In addition, their FOB was secured by 126 mines, 18 per platform, which is itself divided by six for each platform strut during that time. By the time of their second encounter, however, while the security forces had upgraded their AM-MRS-4 assault rifles to be grade 4, there wasn't much defenses otherwise. Emplaced weaponry Kill Count also had access to 63 emplaced weapons on their FOB at the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, nine for each platform, with seven being congregated on the first deck and two being congregated on the second deck. Emplaced weapons mainly included anti-aircraft guns and mortars. For their second encounter, they had drastically reduced emplaced weapons, only having four anti-aircraft guns on the outermost struts. Logo Kill Count's logo featured an upside down diamond patch, depicting a green background as well as a hooded figure resembling the Grim Reaper, a mythological figure depicted as a nearly skeletal figure with black robes and a hood and wielding a large scythe, and often acts as the personification of death. Below the scythe's blade were the words Kill Count. Behind the scenes Kill Count is the antagonistic group for the Online FOB events "New World Order" and "Bound Dragons." Retrieving any soldiers and personnel will not result in a retaliation. Reward bonuses vary between in the version of "New World Order" released. In the first mission, rewards for this mission include 6 A++ Soldiers for each platform core reached, 3 S+ Soldiers for each first Platform Core reached, and 1 S++ Soldier for the last platform core reached for the first time only, and 5 A++ Soldiers for reaching the last core platform the second playthrough onward. In addition, general rewards include a varying amount between 1-6 for S-B volunteers (depending on which platform the player decided to complete), various materials (type and amount depending on which platform was completed, not counting any raw materials extracted), and 140,000 GMP. For the second version, rewards for the mission include Staff x5 for the corresponding unit for each other platform core reached (numbers 2 to 6), Staff x2 for each first and last platform accomplished first time around, and a repeat of the 2-6 platform completion each time afterward. For Bound Dragons, rewards include 2x S++ Rank soldiers joining from reaching the core of the first platform type, with the unit depending on which platform they chose first; 3x S++ Rank soldiers joining from reaching the core of the last platform type, with the unit depending on which platform they chose last; and 5x S Rank soldiers joining for completing the core of each platform in-between. Their name, alongside that of their rival, are an inside reference to score conditions for completing a game or mission in the . In addition, their logo featured the Grim Reaper, who was a recurring boss character in the Castlevania series. Both Metal Gear and Castlevania are owned by Konami. Despite being an entirely separate Private Force to Diamond Dogs, the Kill Count soldiers stationed on the PF's FOB have Diamond Dogs unit patches on their left shoulders (indicative of the current unit a soldier is serving with). This is true of player-made FOBs and as such is considered a non-canon detail. Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Metal Gear Solid V